intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans
(franchise as a whole) (Teen Titans) (Teen Titans Go!)|average_rating_range = | }} (Teen Titans) | }} (Teen Titans Go!)|previous = The Littles|next = Victor & Valentino}}'' ''is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season three. It is the seventy-fifth scorecard in series and the seventeenth in season three. In this scorecard, he was more negative on Teen Titans and more favorable with Teen Titans Go!. He called Teen Titans "dull and unimpressive" and criticized its predictable writing, light humor, ineffectively experimental animation, and boring characters. However, he was more positive on the series as it progressed as he noticed that the characters got better character development, the writing got more emotional and creative, and that the morals are strong. He critically acclaimed Teen Titans Go! especially for its really clever writing and humor from its use of meta-humor to unpredictability as well as the energetic voice acting. He also enjoyed the cute and versatile animation and the show's satirical approach on the characters though not as much as the writing and humor. However, when Bumblebee came in during the fifth season of Teen Titans Go!, he was more negative on that era because he felt like Bumblebee isn't an enjoyable character compared to the Titans and the cruelty engulfed on her makes it worse. He also noted how the stories and jokes became less clever and hilarious and more obvious and unoriginal from it overusing running gags to them mostly focusing on Bumblebee and not the Titans. Noteworthy Opinions * Teen Titans - Weak * "Nevermore" - Heinous * "Betrayal" - Abhorrent * Teen Titans Go! - Great * "Smile Bones" - Elite * "Let's Get Serious" - Off the Scale! * "The Day the Night Stopped Beginning to Shine and Became Dark Even Though It Was the Day" - Weak * The Season 5 Iron Curtain Production Intrancity first reviewed bits of the series back in Seattle where he decided to watch a few Teen Titans Go! episodes. The episodes he checked out at that time were “TTG v PPG” and “Accept the Next Proposition You Hear”. The ratings for these episodes were much lower back when he first saw them. Due to Teen Titans Go!'s colorful reception with a lot of episodes landing between good or bad depending on the reception, that caused Intrancity to be further intrigued in the series by checking out episodes like “Serious Business”, “Hey You, Don’t Forget About Me in Your Memory”, and “40%, 40%, 20%”, in curiosity of its reception. The latter episode was more interesting, however, as Intrancity did a ControChoice on the episode a year and a half before he would watch the entire franchise not counting Titans ''(2018) and the DC Nation shorts. Using DC Universe and Hulu, Intrancity began watching the franchise on March 18, 2019, a day prior to subscribing to DC Universe just to watch ''Teen Titans. While watching, Intrancity preferred reviewing Teen Titans Go! than said show because the show's reception and style of humor got him hooked more than Teen Titans, which that show made him feel pressured by its good elements kicking in later on, in which he honestly expected more bad elements to appear. However, because that honesty is what he needed to achieve for his scorecards ever since Season 3 started, he stuck with the ratings of several episodes being good. Intrancity would be caught up with the series on April 14, 2019, where he would also finish the visual scorecard on the same day. It would take him 20 days to watch Teen Titans compared to 7 days with Teen Titans Go!. When releasing this scorecard, Intrancity considered this scorecard to be "a gamble" or something that he really wanted to do well when initially released, according to this journal. After low attention was recorded in his scorecards leading up to this one, Intrancity hoped that this scorecard will have a better reception compared to what came prior. If the scorecard succeeded and got the right reception he expected, he would proceed with scorecard production. If the scorecard failed to get the attention of many, then Intrancity would have gone through a really long hiatus compared to the previous hiatus he had last year. Reception Although some followers of Intrancity weren't surprised that he considered Teen Titans Go! the more superior series than Teen Titans, they, alongside many other people, noted the strong unpopularity of the scorecard as well as it presenting new content for the season and it breaking multiple records, including Teen Titans Go! being at 89%, the look of the Elite and Off the Scale! ratings in Season 3, etc. When Intrancity updated the scorecard to include the episodes starring Bumblebee after the Super Summer Hero Camp miniseries, the fact that he considered that era to be inferior towards much of the series surprised many, making the scorecard even more unpopular. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the Elite and Off the Scale! ratings in Season 3. Due to Intrancity revamping his rating system for the third season, this caused those ratings to look different from what they appeared from Seasons 1-2. * With a total of 24 Elite episodes, this scorecard beat the ''Avatar'' scorecard's record for the most Elite episodes in a scorecard ** With Teen Titans Go! having 117 blessed episodes, this scorecard currently has the most blessed episodes * This scorecard has the most Iron Curtains used with three placed to separate Teen Titans, The Night Begins to Shine miniseries, the Bumblebee era not counting Super Summer Hero Camp, and the rest of Teen Titans Go! from each other * In the description, Intrancity calls this scorecard the last of "the Cartoon Network overhated reboot trilogy" as this scorecard alongside his Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10 scorecards were released in April and almost a year apart from one another where all three scorecards have him deem the reboot to be better than the original. Category:Scorecards Category:Season 3 scorecards Category:Reviews